


For Me

by sovandeprins



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hinted Character Death, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), hinted love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovandeprins/pseuds/sovandeprins
Summary: CU In the dale by the well, voices reach the heavens. [COMPLETE]





	For Me

For Me  
Author: sovandeprins  
Beta: AerieLately

VVV

In the dale by the well, voices reach the heavens. 

“Sit!” She shrieks.

“Ow!” He cries, theatrically. 

Inuyasha falls face-first into the wildflowers around him. He makes a great show of it by flailing his arms around, turning and mashing the back of his head into the earth as if the word has any effect at all on his person.

“Sit!” Sango screams, again and again while stabbing a finger at the ‘subdued’ hanyou. Over and over until her voice gives in and her arms grow tired, over and over and over again. She forces a laugh and holds her stomach while falling down to her knees.

Her wild breathing makes her hair dance against her skin as she lowers her forehead so it brushes the grass next to Inuyasha’s own abused skull. When the thousand knives remove themselves from her vocal cords and the needles fall out of her limbs, Sango lets their tears fall. Their tears, because if Sango doesn’t cry for him then no one will. Kagome isn’t here to do it anymore, so she tries her best to act the part. 

“Wuaaaaaah!” She wails, arms raising to the sky while she falls to lay on her side. Her back is mere centimeters away from the half-demon and her arms stretch out before her gaze, disappearing into the green grass, long forgotten and uncared for. Even though it’s not true, Sango likes to think there’s a butterfly watching her on the particularly long, sturdy straw right in front of her nose. 

“Wuaaaaaah.” Inuyasha responds after what seems like hours, voice muffled by his arms as they lay crisscrossed over his face. Sango hears him, and is probably the only one.

After a moment, he asks;

“. . . Can you say it again?”

The request is distant, dejected – they both know he needs her to do this.  
Because if Sango doesn’t do it for him, then no one will. 

“Sit.”

There around his neck, the beads hang pointlessly.

VVV

FIN


End file.
